1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus, a recording apparatus, a conveying method, and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, inkjet printers which spray ink or another fluid onto a medium are widely known as recording apparatuses. Such printers have included those applied to printing manufacturing dates or other information, for example, on the external surfaces of bags for packaging foodstuffs and the like (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-264317, for example).
When printing as a recording process is performed on a bag in this manner, the external surface used as the recording surface must be held in a flat state in the recording apparatus performing the recording process. Therefore, the recording apparatus (printing apparatus) of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-264317 includes a pressing plate for pressing on the periphery of the printed portion of the bag.